


Dead Girl Walking

by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Related, Drunk Sex, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Depression, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Self-Destruction, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx/pseuds/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: After her mother's death, Claire starts a self-destructive life, starting with alcohol and sex with whoever comes to her life.This is a what if Claire had sex with Morgan instead with that guy in Season 3 (3x4)
Relationships: Claire Browne & Morgan Reznick, Claire Browne/Morgan Reznick
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Dead Girl Walking

**Author's Note:**

> Look! I'm not writing about Vrains or VnC??? I'm so addicted to TGD (Im on Season 3, I just watched chapter 5, no spoilers please) I couldn't resist writing this?? I started to ship Morgan and Claire, and I KNOW SHE ENDS UP WITH MELENDEZ or something, bUT I love them as a pairing that are always teasing each other but taking care of each others back, mostly Morgan taking care of Claire.
> 
> And when I saw the ending of chapter 4 with Claire meeting somebody on a bar to have sex with him to get through her depression, makes me think...
> 
> WHAT IF she slept with Morgan. Also it was so cute seeing them in the bus, Morgan resting her head on Claire´s shoulder. Sorry, I ship them.
> 
> And I had to write this.

She didn't need anyone, she didn't want to listen to anyone else after hearing herself at the loss of her song as the ashes rained down on the water where the sea lions were. There was something in her throat that alcohol couldn't undo, and she believed she could disappear in that bar, from the Hospital, from her life as a surgical resident, from her unhappy life as the daughter of a mother that ruined her emotional stability until her last second. Literally.

  
But oh, the great Morgan Reznick had to come rejoice and meet her _by chance_ at that bar. Yeah, Claire was being quite bitter about her after she had been so supportive and helped her with the ashes of her mother by taking her to a transvestite party. Simply _beautiful_. It was also the only way, and if it hadn't been for Morgan, she would still be with her mind locked in those stored ashes, haunting her every night and morning.

Although her duel was not over, and she didn't even want to think about it.

  
She just didn't want to ...

…think. She was a dead girl walking.

She wasn't Claire the empath; Claire the understanding; Claire, the nice one; Claire, the resentful one; Claire, the traumatized; Claire this, Claire that ...

She didn't want to be anyone that night. Her mind was going to be empty and her body full of alcohol and impulses that she would allow herself to have.

That is why she found herself silencing Morgan's attempts at psychological reading in her apartment, while aggressively occupying her mouth and her tongue thrusting inside her in a dangerous exploration that had no turning back. She had pushed her against the door as soon as they closed it and their clothes stopped being a nuisance, only their underwear remained.

  
Soon Claire dragged Morgan onto her bed; well, Morgan's bed, Claire didn't want to go back to her apartment tonight.

  
She heard Morgan's gasps and felt them in the core of her crotch above the garment as she found herelf sitting on her stomach. Morgan was grinning, and Claire knew she was about to say something to provoke and humiliate her, to let her know that she would not forget this.

  
"Here comes Claire, the bitchy one," she hummed, allowing herself to be stripped of her bra and panties. Claire was being more careless than usual.

Her body was hot, wanting to fuck whoever was with her and in the most rough way possible, as if the only thing that mattered was the body and not the feeling, and for some reason, she felt that Morgan could give her that.

  
"Shut up," she whispered before assuming that her own words would not serve her, but her lips that kissed her with the unconscious intention of tasting the remains of lipstick that were left on Morgan or perhaps on her. It didn't matter.

  
Claire gently massaged Morgan's breasts, rubbing over her. Without saying a word, but letting out a heavy sigh, Morgan was serious about this, and reduced Claire's panties as well, bringing her fingers to the wet entrance that with a notorious temperature was seeking attention.

  
Claire gasped, closing her eyes and her legs in surprise, but allowing Morgan to touch her however she wanted. Morgan was tantalizingly caressing her lower lips. Claire dropped to lick her breasts.

  
To think that the night before this was that she was jumping to the roof of happiness for having succeeded in her first surgery, and now she was fucking her partner, with whom she had the most rivalry; the one that everyone hated, just to forget the pain of that same mentioned night, where her happiness was shattered.

  
Their lips met again, they silenced every feeling of pleasure that his mouth emitted and drowned in saliva mixed with breath at the same time that their bodies collided in search of a burst that would release the necessary dopamine to forget for an instant how miserable they felt. Their crossed legs, their zones colliding, rubbed against each other like a passionate kiss different from the one they were giving each other in the mouth.

  
Their kiss could be described as passionate, but in reality, it was aggressive; desperate.

  
Claire felt in another world, the heat that took hold of her together with the alcohol that clouded her most problematic senses of her right now, leaving her totally blind and tempted to the taste of the forbidden fruit.

  
The desire to forget was stronger than the desire to find each other sexually, but it was the only solution they could find. And there they were, their vaginas rubbing awkwardly, the clitoris sensitizing and causing spasms in their bodies that they could no longer hold back from the inevitable.

  
Morgan tugged at Claire's hair and placed a painful bite on her neck a few seconds before climax rushed through them and they soon fell into the reality of what they had done.

  
Claire moaned loudly, a sound Morgan could have recorded if she had wanted to, and when Claire's lucidity slowly crept in, she began to fear that.

Still, she had now a mark on her neck.

She dropped down next to her partner.

Her smile could not be recovered, but the pleasure was residing in her body, and, who knows ...

... maybe she'll do it again.

  
Let her body be used.

  
"I just hope you don't have hidden cameras in your apartment," Claire commented between gasps.

  
"If I did, of course I'd tell you," she replied sarcastically, before taking the audacity to kiss her on the cheek and then turn around, leaving Claire looking at her back, although she preferred to stare at the ceiling.

To heaven…

… Where her mother was probably.

Even if she tried, it was hard to forget that she was a human being herself, and it was unbearable knowing that she couldn't do anything to stop...

…feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> You can follow me on:
> 
> Twitter: @CrimsonDreams4  
> Tumblr: xxxcrimsondreamsxxx
> 
> You can dm me in one of those social media to cry about TGD if you want! I would love to! Im so lonely!!!!


End file.
